


Idiot

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Do I care? Not in the slightest!, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Is this ooc? Probably, Missions Gone Wrong, Rescue Missions, Soft Elizabeth Caledonia "Calamity" Ashe, Soft Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: Everything had gone south so fast, Hanzo was actually a little surprised he was alive at this point. It was supposed to be a simple mission. Go in, disable the giant EMP Talon had planted, get out. Only there were suddenly Los Muertos and Deadlocks and a snowstorm and it just all went to hell.And somehow, someway, it ended up with Hanzo being stuck in some abandoned house with the main leader of the Deadlock gang: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe.





	Idiot

Everything had gone south so fast, Hanzo was actually a little surprised he was alive at this point. It was supposed to be a simple mission. Go in, disable the giant EMP Talon had planted, get out. Only there were suddenly Los Muertos and Deadlocks and a snowstorm and it just all went to hell.

And somehow, someway, it ended up with Hanzo being stuck in some abandoned house with the main leader of the Deadlock gang: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe. 

The woman was knocked out cold in the middle of it all and Hanzo knew he couldn't just leave her there. Well, he  _ could _ , but he's not sure how Jesse would have taken it had he done so. He had formed some form of friendship with the cowboy and he knows he holds the woman dear, even if she was on the opposing side. So he begrudgingly dragged her to the shelter he found. 

They were practically snowed in and his intercom was not working. The only sound other than the howling wind that was piercing the silence was the sound of Ashe's teeth chattering as she trembled from the cold. She didn't seem to dress for the weather, not that anyone knew a storm was coming, but Hanzo was. 

So he, still begrudgingly, took off his winter jacket and wrapped it around the sleeping woman's form. She immediately clung to it like a lifeline, sighing in her slumber. Hanzo couldn't help the soft chuckle he made. Big, bad Calamity, all cuddled up in his jacket. He wonders if he's ever this vulnerable while asleep. He shook his head not to think about it. 

Just as he was about to get worried about the fact that she hadn't awoken, there was loud thumping before one of the doors slammed open and there stood a very furious Elizabeth. "What the hell is goin' on here?!" She demands, walking up to Hanzo, who was just standing up from meditation. He opened his mouth to explain but she interrupted him with a: "Where's my gun?! And where's Bob?! And that Goddamn  _ bastard _ , McCree?!" 

Then, she stopped. Looked at him up and down. Took in the form of him in just a tank top, jeans, and boots. Eyed his piercings, hair, and tattoos. Finally, it clicked. 

"Well, I'll be damned," she says, almost amazed. "Hanzo Shimada, in the flesh." 

He resists the urge to roll his eyes. "It is quite a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth," he mumbles mockingly. 

But she's scowling and shoving a finger in his face. " _ Don't _ call me that."

She doesn't wait for any answers or apologies before she stalks off and begins studying the place she was stuck in. "Where the hell are we?" She inquires, searching for a possible escape route. Hanzo sighs and wishes the piercing at the bridge of his nose wasn't there just so he could pinch his temple from the headache his woman was already beginning to give him. 

"I do not know," he admits meekly. She, of course, scoffs loudly and rolls her eyes. "'Course you don't," she mutters bitterly, then turns to him again. "How long've we been here?" She demands, and Hanzo doesn't hold back a sigh as he crosses his arms. "I do not know," he says. 

She whips to face him with a look of distaste. "Why am a _ I _ here?" 

Hanzo's eye twitched.  _ "I do not know." _

"Do you know  _ anythin'?"  _ She hisses, crossing her arms.

“I know that I preferred it when you were unconscious,” he shot back with as much venom as she threw.

She gave an affronted scoff and rolls her eyes then turns away from him, as if just having him in her peripheral vision was an annoyance. He rolled his eyes as well and watched her leave the room. As the door shut, he let out a rather relieved sigh. He moved back to where he was originally sitting on the floor and shut his eyes, ignoring his shivering and returning back to his meditation. 

He doesn’t know how long it was but after what could have been days, she eventually returned to the room. She seemed a lot calmer, a little defeated, even. She held no interest in sitting down next to him and just stared at the back of his head with crossed arms. Hanzo sighed and relented, turning around to look at her with a questioning eyebrow.

“What?” He asks.

“Why am I here?” She repeated, voice low and almost  _ sad,  _ but definitely still angry _. _

Immediately, Hanzo knew she had figured it out. He sighed, again, and got to his feet. He walks to the open kitchen and thanks whoever lives here for having tea to make. A part of him would feel bad for blatantly eating this person’s food and drinking their tea, but the other part was quite familiar with robbing people blind for survival, after all those years he spent alone and on the run from the Shimada clan. 

“Well?” Ashe asks impatiently, bringing him out of his thoughts. He hums and looks away from the tea, suddenly losing interest. He turns to her with crossed arms, a little surprised to find her still huddled in his jacket. He eyes it for a moment and before she could get a chance to ask just what he was looking at, he answers.

“Your people left you behind,” he said bluntly. 

“No they didn’,” Ashe snarls, “they’re  _ family.” _

Hanzo didn’t say anything, but he made sure not to stare at her with any pity either. He doesn’t really have anything to say to her so he just looks at her as she slowly realizes he’s not lying. At first, she’s in denial, and he quickly notices she’s practically going through the five stages of grief. He’s definitely familiar with those. 

He spares her an audience and turns back to the tea he almost made. As he pours himself a cup, he hears shuffling behind him. He’s on his guard until he hears her sit down on one of the couches. He turns and sees her with her knees drawn to her chest, staring into nothing with a blank facial expression. 

“Did yours leave you too?” She inquires. Hanzo considers his options. He wants to tell her that Overwatch wasn’t his  _ family _ , but he knows that just isn’t true anymore. He’d been with them long enough that  _ they  _ consider  _ him  _ so. He knows they wouldn’t have left him behind, as much as that confuses him.

He considers telling her the truth as well. That the last thing he’d heard through his intercom was agent Tracer, or Lena as she always tells him to call her, telling him that she couldn’t see him through the storm and was circling back to look for him again. He briefly wonders if they all made it out of the storm alright. 

“I suppose so,” is what he settles on saying. They didn’t leave him behind on  _ purpose _ , so it technically wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the truth either. He doesn’t worry about technicalities as he approaches the woman. She doesn’t look up at him, until she realizes he was extending his hand towards her, holding something.

She peers up curiously, and is slightly surprised to find a cup of tea before her. She stares at it for a moment, bewildered. Then, she slowly takes it and glares at it, as if trying to figure out if it was poisoned. Hanzo snickered slightly then took a seat on the further end of the couch, sipping his tea and allowing it to calm his tremors.

A part of him knows he shouldn’t ignore the cold the way he is, that he should probably look for something to warm himself with, but he’s leaving the entire house for the woman and stayed in the living room. They drink their respective tea in silence, and just as Hanzo moves to put his cup away, Ashe suddenly gets up and leaves, slamming one of the doors behind her. 

He stares at the door she shut in confusion, brows furrowed as he wondered if he did something wrong. Standing up, Hanzo grabs their cups and washes them in the poor excuse of a sink. Once he’s done, he takes his seat back on the couch. His exhaustion begins to catch up to him and his eyes begin to droop.

He’s ashamed to say he hadn’t realized Ashe had returned until he suddenly felt something on his shoulders. He jumped slightly, looking at what she’d just draped over him. A dark and heavy blanket was now covering his sitting form. Just as he was about to turn to her questioningly, she took a seat on the other side of the couch and clicked her tongue.

“You’re an idiot,” she murmurs, and does not elaborate. He doesn’t question why a smile stretched onto his face. He hums a small “thank you” and wraps the blanket around himself more comfortably. He’s surprised he feels safe enough to let his eyelids shut slowly as he leans on the couch’s arm and sighs.

He hears her shuffle again and thinks she’s getting up to leave, until he feels a weight on his side. His eyes fly open and he turns to look down at her but she’s strictly avoiding eye contact with a red face. “You speak of this to no one, archer,” she growls. “It’s cold. Body heat. All that,” she explains. She’s not really wrong, but...

Hanzo  _ snorts _ . More red fills her face and she gets up to leave with a pout but Hanzo flings the blanket open and captures her within, drawing her back to his side. Ashe blinks in what seems like alarm before she allows herself to relax. She settles in properly then snakes her arms around his middle, resting her head on his shoulder.

They fall asleep right there the way they are, much to both of their confusion. They know nothing about one another and yet, they feel comfortable and safe together. They’re even supposed to be enemies, but it doesn’t feel that way at all to either of them. They both assure themselves it’s nothing, that they were just sharing body heat, but they both knew that wasn’t the case. 

This isn't the first time they do this either. It became routine. One of the times, the Japanese man awakens to muffled voices. At first he thinks there’s someone else around other than him and Ashe and his eyes fly open, the arm that was apparently wrapped around her tightening its grip on her. The action rouses the woman from her slumber and she lifts her head, messy hair and droopy eyes drawing his attention in all their glory.

Once Hanzo realizes there’s no danger he relaxes and gives Ashe a gentle smile. “My apologies,” he says, “I did not mean to wake you.” She yawns and rubs at one of her eyes. “‘Sfine,” she mumbles, also letting out an unknown shrieky noise while she stretches. Hanzo wants to laugh, but he hears the voices again. It seems she does too, because she’s suddenly alert and looking in the same direction he was looking in.

Then Hanzo realizes the voices are coming from his intercom.

He glances at Ashe, who nods and moves away from him. He leaves her the blanket despite her silent protests and approaches the intercom, placing it in his ear and listening in.

_ “Agent Shimada, can you hear me? Please respond,”  _ he hears Soldier: 76’s gruff voice come through. 

Hanzo presses his finger on the comm and replies. “I can hear you.” 

_ “Oh thank spirits,”  _ he hears the unmistakable voice of Genji say ever so exasperatedly.  _ “Are you alright, anija? The storm’s cleared enough for your comm to be trackable; we’re on our way to get you.”  _ The archer’s eyebrows rise slightly and he turns to look at Ashe. Hanzo purses his lips at the look she’s giving him. She feels almost betrayed that his people came back for him and hers didn’t bother. 

“I am fine, Genji,” he reassures and pauses for a moment before asking: “Is McCree with you?”

Genji makes a puzzled noise.  _ “Jesse? No, he’s not. Why?” _

Hanzo then gives Ashe a nod, much to her surprise. “I have company.” 

He feels Genji tense up through the intercom.  _ “Are you safe?” _

“Yes, I am safe,” Hanzo replies, watching Ashe’s eyebrows shoot upwards and her eyes widen. She looks down at her hands almost in disbelief. “Jesse knows this company. That is why I asked,” he explains, walking over to Ashe and taking a seat next to her. He takes one of her hands and ignores how she jumps in shock.

_ “I see,”  _ Genji replies,  _ “I’ll let him know.” _

The line goes quiet so Hanzo takes out the comm and places it next to him. Ashe is looking at him with her mouth agape and her eyes wide. He tilts his head at her, acting as though he’s confused by her reaction. “I don’ understand,” is what she settles on saying, looking back at him in bewilderment. 

Hanzo hums. “You did not think I would leave you here when they returned for me, did you?” He murmurs, using his free hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. She goes still and for a moment, Hanzo thinks he had overstepped, that perhaps the weeks they spent here together were not enough to build  _ something  _ between them.

Then Ashe smiles. “You’re an idiot,” she says once more, then connects their lips. Hanzo cups her face and shuts his eyes, deepening their kiss.

He’s just fine with being an idiot, if this is what he gets out of it.


End file.
